


You are my vampire

by MadMarie



Series: You are my vampire [1]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Detroit, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMarie/pseuds/MadMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston is shooting Only Lovers Left Alive - movie where he gives life to a vampire, Adam - in Detroit. But he could not imagine that in one of those nights in June he would find a real vampire - and fall in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey (:
> 
> Just 1 warning, english isn't my first language, so if you find something wrong, would you mind of notify me? Thanks ;)
> 
> Enjoy xx

\- I have to go.  
\- Tom, don't…  
\- Darling, I really have to…  
\- You don’t NEED to go. You WANT to go. There’s a difference. - he laughed but I didn’t thought it was funny.  
\- Hey, relax. I have eyes only for your neck.  
\- Mine and Tilda’s you wanna mean… - he looked to me serious; then came walking, climbed on the bed leaning on his knees and hands. He was right on top of me and his eyes don’t unglued of mine not for a moment;  
\- I bite Tilda professionally. - whispered slowly - Or better, Adam does this for me.  
I really didn’t thought it was funny.

It was one cold night in Detroit, my city. As usual, I walked alone by the desert streets… It’s good for health, you know. Anyway, I use to think about life while I’m walking. In fact I became an observer of life since I was bitten by an old vampire in some alley of this same city, Detroit. Before this? I don’t remember. I just have some nightmares with what, I believe, was my life one day, long time ago.

So, I was in one of my walkings when he appeared. Black leather jacket, blue jeans, a cigarette burning between his fingers, the moon light reflecting in his blue eyes. I should have gone in the first corner at that moment, but …  
His eyebrows rose in surprise and astonishment.  
\- Hello! - He said and started to come towards me.  
\- Um, hello …  
\- Beautiful night, isn’t? Perfect for a little walk. My name is Tom. And yours…?  
\- Vanessa. - we shook hands. Before I knew it, we started walking together on the sidewalk.  
\- You are from here, Detroit?  
\- Yes.  
\- There’s a stranger beauty here. The beauty of destruction. Of loneliness.  
\- Uhum, that’s true.  
\- Some call this beauty melancholia. I do not know if is this really. Sounds to me like something different, something more.  
\- Hm.  
\- Am I bothering you?  
\- Hum? No, not at all! In fact, I was being eaten by loneliness of Detroit. Thanks for save me.  
He smiled slowly. The shine of the moon in his eyes, his voice so sweet and warm. I wondered if this would be the taste of his blood, sweet … hot …  
\- Ahn, I have to go. - my voice almost got stuck inside the sigh of horror that took my body.  
\- What? What happend? - I was walking away when he grabbed me by the arm. - Vanessa, what happened?  
\- Please… - I whimpered. So I felt his hand relax letting me go - and I ran as fast as I could.

***

Since our first meeting I could not get him out of my mind. No, that’s not a romantic feeling, I wanted to rip your skin so soft and white, wanted to see his blood and then suck it as much as I could. I wanted to kiss his neck and listen him moaning. I wanted to drink him whole.  
And that’s why I left.

On the next day, I was reading some news on internet when I found his photography. Tom Hiddleston. Shooting a movie in Detroit… About a couple of vampires… Haha! What irony is life, isn’t?  
Ok, we were not a couple, and at that moment I didn’t intend to be his lover.   
As I said, life is a great irony.

The night came, cold and wonderful as usual. I should have stayed home, but… It was irresistible, I needed to see him one more time.

He seemed to be shearching for me too.  
And again, I could not hide in time.

\- Vanessa, hi! - I stood paralyzed. He stopped in front of me. - What happened to you yesterday? I was worried.  
\- Nothing, I just… I was not well…  
\- Can I help?  
"Yes. Yes, please, gimme your body, let me drink your blood, please, oh no, I just can’t stay with you, let me go.."  
\- No, you can’t.  
\- Oh. So… Can we talk a little?  
"No, no, Vanessa, no…"  
\- Yes…   
We sat on a rusty bench, facing a abandoned square. Looking the seesaw broked into pieces, shit, that vision always made me sad. I heard the shouts and laughter of children that one day played around there.  
\- Hey, why are you crying?  
\- Oh, shit! Sorry, I’m an idiot, sorry, Tom…  
\- Relax, sweetheart. - he grabbed my face between his hands and ran his thumb over my cheek dispelling the damn tears. - It’s ok. You really don’t wanna talk?  
I felt my hand slide over his arm. I looked at his wrist and then a shudder of fear and desire passed through me. My mouth was burning, asking to sink my teeths in that wirst. Then I bent and my mouth touched that skin for the first time. His wrist. My lips could feel the blood rushing in his veins, running faster and faster… With my tongue, I drew cicles and felt his fingers moving on my face slowly and gently… He put my hair behind my ear, and his breathing was becoming deeper and hotter.  
\- Ah… - my nails sank into his arm, and automatically he clasped his hands on my neck. It was so close…  
\- No, Tom, stop! Let me go, please! - the noise of the seesaw hitting the ground because of the wind woke me up. I raised in a snap of a second.  
\- Vanessa, wait, I…  
\- Please, stop it! We should not…  
\- Too late.  
He grabbed and pulled me by the waist, then kissed me furiously.


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Hiddleston is shooting Only Lovers Left Alive - movie where he gives life to a vampire, Adam - in Detroit. But he could not imagine that in one of those nights in June he would find a real vampire - and fall in love with her.

No, Thomas didn't became a vampire (or half-vampire, whatever) in our first kiss.  
There, stuck in his arms, my instinct was dueling with my sanity that, in turn, was dueling with my heart, hopelessly in love. The thoughts ran to nowhere. He noticed my frozen lips (I was about to bite him, dammit!) A split second before he kissed me, he noticed my despair. His blue eyes landed on my face with so much love that is hard to explain with words. The duel was over. I closed my eyes and slowly let his tongue slip between my lips.

\- Why are you so hard? - he asked smiling to me, still with arms wrapped around my waist. - Not good? Did I hurt you?  
\- I'm afraid…  
\- Oh please.  
\- You don’t know me.  
\- And I will love spend my time getting to know you.  
\- Thomas, I’m not a normal person.  
\- Agreed, you almost bit my wrist.  
\- Yes, and that’s what vampires do.  
\- Haha, so you wanna mean you are a… - we heard a phone ringing, his cell. - Wait a minute. Hi, Luke! … Yeees, I know, wake up early, work all day… Aham, I know, I know… Ok, ok! You won, I’m going straight to my bed. Satisfied? … Thanks Luke, Good night… Hey. - he lifted my head supporting the thumb on my chin - Do you wanna come with me? - he was smiling mischievously.  
\- No. No, thank you.  
\- Hard, as usual. Ok. can give me your number at least?  
\- Hum…  
\- Please…  
\- Ok, right.  
And with a quick kiss, we said goodbye.

It’s the worst idea ever, to give him my number. I was mad for a call. “work all day”, he said, so how could him have time to call me? Yes, I tried to be racionalist, but it proved to be a very dificult thing to do.

"Vanessa… YOU HAVE TO TALK THE TRUTH TO HIM. SOON!"  
Voices was screaming inside of my head. Talk to him. Leave him. Kill him. Love him. Or just cut your skin, let the blood flow to the death, but, PLEASE, DO SOMETHING!  
Many, many voices.

Then I asked for help to my two friends. The two are half-vampires as well.  
Carol is an young lady, dipped in his eternal 18. Stubborn to the root of the hair, she insisted that we should create a race of half-vampires because the human race was becoming increasingly stupid.  
She was not entirely wrong.

Sir Lancaster is… well, a Sir. He likes to read Shakespeare drinking coca-cola and love to read my future “you will die alone. if you continue like this, you’ll be buried alive in a very deep grave, you and all your secrets”, “Yes, Lancaster, you told me, thanks…” when he discovered my relationship with Thomas he smiled approvingly at me, a paternal smile. “That’s my girl, yes, you really can change your future.”, “I’m not sure about this, Sir”, I answered. “And that’s your biggest problem.” he said “You don’t accept happiness”.

How could I be happy living with a mortal?

That’s what I asked to my friends. Sir lancaster laughed. Carol jumped off the seat, very excited.  
\- Bite him!  
\- Bite Tom Hiddleston? Carol, are you fucking crazy?  
\- What’s the problem, why not? He likes you, he will understand…  
\- Sure “Tom Hiddleston go to Detroit to shoot a movie about vampires and suddenly what? He become a real vampire!”  
\- Half-vampire.  
\- Go fuck yourself, Lancaster!  
\- I’m very sorry to say that but, Carol is right.  
I drunk my beer in a one sip.  
\- You know what? - sighed - Sometimes I think, "why can’t he bite my neck and then transform me in human again?”  
Both laughed out loud.

In the same day, he called me at noon.  
\- Hello, Vanessa.  
\- Hi.  
\- Are you busy?  
\- Yes.  
\- Do you want to have lunch with me?  
\- Sorry, I'm not hungry. - he laughed.  
\- Ok... So, can we see each other?  
\- Not good idea.  
\- I wanna see you again.  
\- Still not good ide-  
\- Ok, stop it! I didn't ask you if it was or wasn't a good idea. Listen to me. I want you. - my heart froze - I want you so badly that it hurts.  
\- Tom, don't, I-  
\- I know you want me too, I can feel it on your breathing.  
I wanna eat you, bastard.  
\- This is not a conversation to have by phone. - I said  
\- I agreed. Can I meet you somewhere or I'll have to search all over Detroit?  
\- Don't you think we're going too fast with all this?  
\- You don't know what is fast, lady. - I was silent, but in my head the noise was deafening.  
\- So you do this with all the other girls?  
\- Ok, that's what you think of me? - "that's it, Vane", I thought, "hurt him, and he will leave you, end of the story." - Answer it!  
\- Meet me in the park - I said finally - at midnight. I will wait for you.  
\- For what? - he asked incredulously.  
\- Please, just meet me there.  
\- Why?  
\- You’ll start to spend your time getting to know me.  
Without answering, he hung up.

Soon after that, Carol and Lancaster popped up in my house. I told what happened and what I planned to do at night.  
\- Will you tell everything before biting him? Don’t do that…  
\- I will not bite him, Carol!  
\- Argh, talk to her, Lancaster, talk to her!  
\- You will tell to a mortal that you are a vampire? - he said - That could put you on risk, he can…  
\- Tom is a good man, he never will do something bad to anyone.  
\- How do you know? - Carol screamed impatient.  
\- I can feel it.  
\- Bullshit. Lancaster, put some light in her mind, please…  
\- I will bring him to my place, tonight. He will know my house…  
\- This mess, can you call this ‘house’?  
\- Shut up carol. He will know my house, my job, and my… ahn, instinct.  
\- I can bet 100 dolars that you will not tell before you two have sex. - Sir Lancaster said, ironic.  
\- I… what?  
\- You got me.  
\- I will tell him before - I said sweetly - Just because we will not have sex.  
\- Tell this to your hormones.

 

At midnight, I was there. 00:30… 00:40… More cold than the night was my heart… “He will not come. I lost Thomas”.  
And, sitting in the rusty bench I got some sleep.

\- Vane… Vanessa, hey… - I felt something touching my shoulder - Wake up, it’s me, Tom.  
\- Uh? What? You came…  
\- Yes. I thought you was not here anymore, it’s almost 2 o’clock.  
\- I said I’d wait for you. - he smiled a little embarrassed.  
\- Yes, you said.  
\- And why did you change your mind? why did you come?  
\- For the same reasons that I told you the last time we talked.  
\- I’m so sad.  
\- Why?  
\- Well, come with me.

We had to take some streets and crossings. I walked in silence all the time and I tried to think in nothing.  
\- Here is where I live. I know, it’s caotic, but I like this way.  
\- Well… It’s…  
\- Comfortable?  
\- Hm, yes, that too. - we laughed.  
I live in an old apartament in a no way out street. In the last floor. My home is small and dark - the living room is my bedroom and my office too. There are two shelves overflowing in books and dvds. My clothes stay stored in suitcases under the window.  
\- I swear that my kitchen and my bathroom are always clean. - he laughed. - But the best part is outside. Come.  
We climbed to the roof. The sky was full of stars, the moon was full, shinning.

There was a little garden planted by me. Two chairs - in fact there were three, for me, Carol and Lancaster, but that night I prefered to leave only two - and a little desk, where I used to leave my books, and my cup of blood for some night-reading.

\- It’s really beautiful here.  
\- Yes. Gets me inspired.  
\- Inspired to what?  
\- To live.  
\- Is it so dificult to you?  
\- Yes.  
I was hoping to hear him ask ‘why’, and then I would tell him everything. But he didn’t.  
\- Let me help you, then…  
His hand stroked my face gently.  
I was so tired to say no, no, no, everytime.   
I was so tired of being me.   
I just wanted to be his.  
I’m your vampire, Thomas.

We lay down on the garden and he kissed me in every way he could - kissing with lips, hands, kissing with legs rubbing on mine. I just felt my nails digging into his skin, hearing my moans mingling with his while we took our clothes off. Then I felt him inside me. Filling me completely, pulsating… I laughed when he bit my neck gently, “you can bite more stronger”, I said and then he started to lick my skin, while his hips sank into me.  
\- Do not leave me, please. - I begged softly because I knew he’d leave me when he’d as soon as he discovered everything.  
\- I will not, my love … - And his hips sank into mine, slowly and deeply.  
\- Thank you … To make me human again. I love you so much, I. ..

I lost everything. My voice, the control of my body, my sanity… I just had him between my legs and inside my heart. And that was all.

 

\- Thomas, I know that you’ll leave me. - I said, dressing me up.  
\- Why do you continue to say this? What kind of guy you think I am?  
\- The kind of guy that will never let be bitten for a vampire, even if he likes her.  
\- Wait… What?  
\- That’s what I am.  
\- You kidding.  
\- No, I’m not. Do you wanna a proof? - before he could answer I opened my mouth and let my teeth grow up as if I was about to attack him. Seeing his face, I thought that was enough.

\- I will not hurt you, Thomas, I tried to say that all the time…  
\- And why didn’t you?  
\- I was falling in love with you, I knew that you would leave me when…  
\- But… Good God…  
\- I wanted to live with you forever, but a vampire cannot live with a mortal. That’s not possible, I would bite you, sooner or later.  
\- I need to think, I…  
\- I know. I know that’s a goodbye.  
\- Just let me…  
\- Go.

Moments after Tom leave me I ran to the streets, thirsty. I sank my teeth in so many necks that I can’t count. A young punk. A secretary. A ripper that tried to attack me. A stripper…

The day was rising up and I was thrown on the room; my body was satisfied with the blood. My soul was vacant without him.  
Sir Lancaster came to charge the bet.

\- And then…?  
\- I own you 100 dolars.  
\- HA! I’m the good one…  
\- Ok, now you two - Carol came with him - just leave me alone, ok? Thank you, bye.  
\- What? - Carol seemed offended - You WILL NOT tell us what he said about you?  
\- He said nothing. He just walked away.  
\- Too much information to him - Lancasted commented.  
\- Yeah, he will process everything and conclude that will be good to him don’t see me anymore.  
\- Don’t be dramatic, Vane. He will come back, i’m sure about that.  
\- GO AWAY!

I took my box of dvd’s and separated all the movies that makes me cry. I watched and gave my tears to every single one of them because they always understand me.  
Yes, idiot, that’s what I am, aham, I know it.

During the day I work writing reviews of literature books. At that time, to get that job made me really happy. I was feeling like a human again. Then, in the next days after my last meet with Thomas I worked hard, really hard, to forget everything, to pretend that nothing happened.

The shooting of Tom in Detroit was coming to the end, I read on internet. He is going away and the nightmare would finally have its end.

When the pain was too big, I could not resist; anesthetized my heart with opium and blood. Sometimes Carol and Sir Lancaster carried to my house but in that night I insisted to go back home alone.

"I am becoming ridiculous, pathethic…" - I was thinking while went upstairs - "It’s almost over, one day more…"  
The mess on my room was absurd.  
“That’s enough” I said, with decision “Vanessa, you have to stop being an idiot”  
I took almost 2 hours to clean everything. Tired, but a little happy, I went to the rooftop The sky was still dark.

Then, I saw. Then I was dizzy.  
\- What. the. fuck. are. you. doing. here? - Tom was sitting on the chair, looking at me with a serious face. - ANSWER THE QUESTION!! - he didn’t move a centimeter. His eyes bore into my eyes and he open his lips.

\- Bite me.


End file.
